The invention concerns a system for measuring accelerations in three axes.
A known system for measuring accelerations in three axes is described in PCT application no. WO 94/12886. This system according to the latest technology concerns the monolithic combination of four identical sensors which are arranged at 90.degree. to one another on a substrate. On each sensor a seismic mass is arranged on the freely-oscillating end of a cantilevered and inclined fin. The cantilevered fin has a crystallographically-determined error angle relative to the substrate surface.
Such a system has the disadvantage that the inclined fins can only be made in a double-sided and therefore very expensive etching process. Thereby a great deal of uncertainty about the thickness of the fins arises because of faulty setting of the masks necessary for etching.